1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of the cap that houses the governor valve that generates the governor oil pressure in the automatic transmission for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
As a prior example of the mounting device of the cap there may be mentioned the device as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Published Application No. 55-40202. The cap mounting structure as described in the publication has a plurality of slits on the bottom edge portion of the cap, as well as a snap ring that has inwardly protruding portions that are inserted into the slits. After the case is covered with the cap, it is arranged that the inwardly protruding portions of the snap ring engage the case via the slits, by inserting the snap ring to the outer periphery of the cap.
However, with the structure noted above, the tips of the snap ring protrude to the exterior of the cap so that the snap ring will easily be opened, expanded and slipped out of place by inadvertent catching of the ring tips during maintenance, inspection, or the like. Namely, there is a problem that the cap is easily inadvertently removed.
The governor valve of the automatic transmission is a valve for generating a governor oil pressure which is proportional to the rotation speed of the output shaft of the transmission. If the cap is removed, the governor valve will tend to stick or malfunctions may occur that obstruct the accurate operation of the transmission control valve, due to intrusion of dust or the like that exist in the engine room. Therefore, it is desirable to make it difficult to dismantle the governor cap except for the case where proper disassembling can be ensured in a facility with servicing equipment and the like.